


Prayers

by LadyLithaelSirux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLithaelSirux/pseuds/LadyLithaelSirux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean prays to Castiel every night here are some of his prayers (one sided conversations). In which Dean thinks Castiel is not listening but really Castiel heard everything. (UNBETAed I have no Beta.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayers

Cas? Cas?! Where are you?! Damnit Cas I’m being hunted by _Gorilla Freaking Werewolves_ where the hell in Purgatory are you?! CASTIEL?!

 

_JEFFERSON STARSHIPS! JEFFERSON FREAKING STARSHIPS!!_ CASTIEL WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! I COULD REALLY USE SOME HELP HERE!!

 

Cas are you uh, thinking clearly? Cas I promise I’m not going to hurt you, but there are things here that will. Where are you? …There aren’t any bees here, or flowers, or cats. Tell me where you are and I’ll do my damnest to get us topside. Where you can look at flowers and follow bees or whatever you do. I’ll play that Apology game with you. I’ll even get you a cat. Cas where are you? 

 

Cas? Did you get jumped by a monster? You disappeared on me. Where are you? I’ll come get you… Are you even alive? Cas I’m sorry I dragged you into this. When I saw you were alive but lost all your memory, maybe it was better that way. I should have driven away. You had a wife, a home, a new name and a fresh start. But Sammy needed help and I…I’m sorry I took it all away from you.     

 

Feathery Angel Bith who dost ignore my prayers or can you even hear me?

 

Cas You cannot be dead. You motherfucking son of a bitch! I have lost too much to lose you here now. Where the hell did you run off to?! It’s bad enough trying to _survive_ here without busting my ass looking for you in this godforsaken place!

 

Castiel Where are you? Tell me you’re still alive.

Tell me some monster hasn’t gotten to you.

Tell me you’re not rotting in a ditch somewhere.

Give me a sign.

 

Cas Give me a sign that you’re still alive somewhere. Snap a branch, burn a bush, throw some lightning or rain. Scratch that I’ve got enough crap to deal with without getting drenched and cold. Make that nail on chalkboard sound anything to tell me you’re alive.

_Give me a sign._

 

I’ve met monsters who say they’ve seen an angel here. By met I mean they were trying to _eat_ me. So you’re alive.

 

Cas I met a vampire named Benny. He says he knows away out of Purgatory but I’m not going to try anything till we find you. Tell we where you are and the sooner we can all go home.

 

Cas, The vampire says only a human can get through. That he’s gonna hitch a ride under my skin like a soul train. But if I can grab him and haul ass then I sure as hell can hold on to you.

 

Benny says it should be easy to find an angel in purgatory apparently you got some sort of presence. Are you making this hard for me on purpose? It's not funny Cas!

Benny suggested if I’m going to pray I should try and do it properly. Ok here goes.

Angel of the Lord my Guardian Dear

To whom…uh…oh! God’s love commits you here (actually no that’s my fault)

Ever be at my side to…to…

Please save my ass from being mauled by monsters. Shit how did that prayer go again?

I haven’t prayed that in ages. Not since my mom told me angels were watching over me. The sad thing is that was my mother’s favorite prayer. Are you watching Cas? Can you hear me?

 

My Angel Castiel who art in Purgatory Holy be thy name.

Thy kingdom come (though you lost it when you were on the run from heaven, my fault) Thy will be done (what are you doing now Cas? Are you hunting? Are you being hunted?)

On Ear—Pugatory as it is in Hea—(I’m skipping this part. No way am I wishing this on Earth Sammy’s there. He should probably be looking for a way to get me out by now. Wait how does time work between here and there? Oh God what if Sammy’s an old man by the time I get back? What if he’s dea—don’t go there Dean, burn that bridge after you get across it. )

Give me today my daily bread (It’s funny ever since I got here I don’t need to eat, don’t need to sleep. There’s something about this place.)

Lead me not into temptation (I can lead myself there just fine)

But deliver me from evil.  Amen.    

 

Ok trying to pray properly didn’t work. Cas I’m asking straight out asking you, I’m _begging_ you try to stay alive till I find you. I know I’ve asked a lot from you. And you have given up a lot for me, for Sammy, for a crappy world full of crappy people you didn’t have to care about. But please just try to stay alive till I find you.

 

Cas, Just another day of hunting, being hunted and looking for you. And I’ve got bupkis Either you’re really good at laying low or you’re dead. Please don’t be dead.   

 

Listen here you bitch. Dead or alive, I’m going to find you.

Monsters says you're alive. Stay that way.

We should be close.

Cas, You're safe, you're good, you're sane enough as far as I can tell. I’m so relieved you’re alive. We're going to get out of here. I'm going to get you out of here. This one's on me. I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> If people have done this before I haven’t read them yet, so drop a link if you see something familiar to this. Kudos if it’s your own work.


End file.
